This invention relates to novel and useful chlorosilane compounds containing an ethylidenenorbornyl group.
While various species of carbon functional chlorosilanes are used as silane coupling agents and as intermediates for various silane compounds or siloxane compounds, chlorosilanes which are in the form of a condensed ring and are possessed of an unsaturated group have never been known to the art.